


断奶

by Penguin4HH



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin4HH/pseuds/Penguin4HH
Summary: 关于李东海年下老公的奇怪性癖
Kudos: 3





	断奶

他们周围朋友们的小宝宝，都要闹到一岁左右才断奶，但小恩海不知道怎么回事，刚到八个月就不肯吃李东海的奶了。

夫夫去咨询了医生，得到的回答是小朋友们具体的断奶时间因个体差异而不同，像恩海这样的属于正常年龄段，不需要担心，只要在日常饮食上多补充营养就可以。

他俩悬着的心终于放下。李赫宰还很幼稚且高兴地表示，这下也终于没人跟自己抢李东海的奶水了。

虽然羞耻，但李东海不得不承认，他的老公，仗着比他小了八岁，从他刚分娩完起，就开始和孩子一起吃他的奶了。

他实在是受不了李赫宰总是赖皮似的，缠着他“东海哥，给我尝一口吧”“东海哥，想吃你的奶”诸如此类的下流话调戏，每次也只能顺从地宽衣解带，把肿胀的乳头送进他的嘴里。

果不其然，从医院出来就格外性奋的李赫宰一到家就把他摁在了门上亲了一通。

恩海今天被送到小芬那里了，所以李赫宰毫无顾忌地把手伸进李东海的上衣下摆，咬住对方的耳垂，“东海哥…你今天特别性感…”

李东海无言，自己就只是为了出门而穿了件白衬衫，把长发卷了卷而已，就让他兴奋成了这个样子。

他暗暗腹诽，但身体被对方两三下的撩拨就起了反应，他的乳尖也跟收到感应似的，又痒又肿，甚至开始汩汩地冒出点滴奶白色的乳汁。

李赫宰把他的两只手举过头顶，摁在墙上，和他接吻。他单手解李东海扣子的手法经过这么多年的练习，异常熟练，原本被衬衫包裹住的丰满肉体此时毫无保留地展现在他面前。

Alpha双手托住Omega生完孩子尚还丰盈的乳房，用掌心色情地搓了搓，挤出来更多的奶白色液体。他用大拇指擦过乳头，奶液粘到他的手指上，又被他放到嘴边用舌尖慢慢地舔掉。

“东海哥，你太甜了。”

李东海想起刚认识李赫宰的时候，当时的自己万万不会料到日后对方对自己的胸和奶会有这么大的执念。

他和李赫宰在朋友的生日聚会上第一次见面。他偷偷瞥见他，被这个留着偏分黑短发的男人匀称精瘦的身材给惊艳到，又进一步讶异于他优越的下颌线和鼻梁。李东海霎时间有点喉咙干渴，端起红酒啜了一口。

巧的是在后面的游戏环节，李赫宰被酒瓶转到，要完成一个大冒险。朋友起哄让他亲在座的一个人，李东海正想看看是哪个幸运的人会被选中和帅哥接吻，结果看见男人的食指指向了自己。

李赫宰勾着唇淡淡地坏笑，“就那位哥哥吧。”

李东海毕竟也是三十多岁的人，不会被这点小场面给震吓到，他回应对方一个温柔撩人的微笑，示意他同意了。

朋友们见状纷纷开始起哄，毕竟帅哥亲帅哥这种百年难遇的美景实在让人心潮澎湃。李赫宰就在这阵喧闹和嬉笑里，吻上了李东海的唇。

其实他本来还想伸舌头来着，但是第一次见面就这么做实在不得体。

后来两人的互相接近就顺理成章。在一起之后，他们的感情和性生活都很合拍稳定，李赫宰虽然比他小很多，但一直把他当手心里的宝贝宠着，爱着。

求婚的地点是在日本。他们俩正在温泉酒店里吃着晚餐，突然李赫宰神秘兮兮、一脸紧张地从身后掏出来一个戒指盒子。

“东海哥，嫁给我吧。我想了很久了，我想一辈子对你好。”

李东海突然就掉了眼泪，几秒钟后他说着“我愿意”，搂上了李赫宰的脖子。

再后来，他们就有了第一个爱情的结晶，小恩海。

从进入孕期，李赫宰就总是在做爱的时候揉着他的乳房嘟囔，“东海哥，这里什么时候能出奶？”

李东海被他问的脸通红，“医生不是说分娩前后吗？”

李赫宰又开始吮吸那两颗挺立的乳头，“想喝，等不及了。”

就是从那开始，李赫宰吸他乳头的频率越来越高，总是青天白日地就要掀他的衣服，嚷嚷着吃奶。

“你，你等等，妈待会还要来，你别这样。”李东海努力推搡他丈夫的头，想制止他突如其来的性欲。“你怎么像个小孩子一样。”

“我本来也是你弟弟嘛。好哥哥，就吃一口。”

李东海耗不过他，无奈地挺起上身，方便对方的动作。没想到自己的怀孕开发了李赫宰新的性癖，还是让他如此羞耻的性癖。

他本来以为小恩海出生后，李赫宰能看在孩子的面子上少喝几口，但是生产完的李东海美得更加温柔，李赫宰的恶劣行径有增无减。

幸好他的奶水多，否则可能真的没办法喂的过来两个孩子。

李东海用手撑着沙发背，被人按着腰激烈地撞击。他爽的呻吟不断，李赫宰很快就把他肏的临近高潮。

“哈…要去了…赫宰”

“东海哥，叫声哥哥就让你去，快…”李赫宰顶弄的频率故意放慢，想逗李东海叫他一声哥。

“呜…哥哥…好哥哥，让东海射吧…求你了…”

他小猫般的嘤咛，让李赫宰又是一阵疯狂的顶弄。几分钟后，李东海尖叫一声，精液射在沙发上。

清洗干净后，餍足的两人躺在床上，搂在一起看电影。

李赫宰还在有一下没一下地揉捏李东海的乳头，扰得他心里又烦又痒，他想了想，严肃地爬了起来，朝着李赫宰摆出正经的表情。

“赫，我有很认真的事要跟你说。”

“嗯？那你说吧，我也很认真地听。”

他指了指自己的胸口，“你以后，能不能不要老是玩这里了，总是被你吸的又红又肿…”

“小恩海都断奶了，你还总是吸着喝！”

“你看…真的很肿了…”

李赫宰用手挡住自己憋不住的笑，把脸凑过去，亲了爱人一口，又转而向下，对着那两颗嫣红的樱珠，“呼，呼，给东海哥吹吹，不疼了哈。”他又开始撒娇：“我错了嘛，但是你太性感了，我真的忍不住…”

“就比如你现在，这幅样子真的…让我一看就硬。”

他看李东海还是一脸不开心，只能继续哄：“好了，以后一天只吃五分钟，这总可以了吧，好不好嘛，东海哥。”

李东海看着他那张帅脸，无奈地叹了口气。

“好吧。”

十分钟后，李赫宰又在他胸前耕耘了起来。

被压住的李东海无奈又舒爽地盯着爱人的头顶，在心里默默喊了一句台词：

断奶任务，李赫宰，失败！

FIN.


End file.
